eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4943 (16 October 2014)
A fragile Linda lies alone in the bedroom with the lights off, feigning a migraine. When there’s a knock at the door she assumes it’s Mick and is surprised to hear a female voice. Linda opens the door to Elaine - Mick has called her and told her Linda’s not feeling her usual self. Elaine clocks how awful Linda looks and begs her to tell her what’s wrong. Elaine questions whether Linda and Mick are okay; she’s been concerned ever since Linda came to look after her. When Elaine and Linda share a close moment, Linda confesses that something has happened. Elaine takes this as a sign that she was right about Linda having marital problems and breaks the atmosphere with her triumphant attitude. Linda backs out from telling the truth and claims that she’s just worried about the pub; sometimes it all gets on top of her. Elaine reassures Mick that Linda will get back to her old self – it’s just that she’s doing too much for the pub. Linda firmly tells Elaine that she’ll get dressed but isn’t going to go downstairs. Elaine and Mick desperately try to persuade Linda otherwise and she eventually relents. It’s Musical Bingo night at the Vic – ran by Nancy and a nervous Tamwar who’s compering. Pam and Les arrive and sit with Cora. The atmosphere is initially awkward but the punters soon get up and dance. The night continues to pick up and Linda manages to drag herself downstairs. When Dean enters the pub with Stacey, Linda freezes. Elaine has a flirt with Dean over the bar, much to Linda’s disgust. Johnny fills Elaine in, that’s Dean, Shirley’s son. Having eyed Nancy up all evening, Dexter spots his moment when Nancy slips into the hallway and follows her. Back out in the bar, Linda obviously can’t face serving Dean and Elaine clocks her odd behaviour immediately. As Linda heads upstairs, she catches Nancy and Dexter kissing on the kitchen table. Reminded of her ordeal with Dean, Linda loses her temper and hits Dexter, screaming at him to stay away from her daughter. Elaine finds Linda in the bedroom crying – she knows what the matter is; it’s Dean isn’t it... Max is angry with Emma for lying to him and making him believe she and her fiancé weren’t together anymore. Emma tries to justify herself; it was only a bit of fun between them anyway wasn’t it? When Max stoops to making digs at her fiancé, Emma leaves angrily. Max follows her outside where the pair bump into DS Bryant. Max quickly cottons on to the fact that Bryant is in fact Cameron, Emma’s fiancé. Bryant comes into Max’s house and aggressively questions him and Emma – how long has something been going on between them? Max defends Emma and lies, saying that he knew all about Cameron and still pursued her. This angers Cameron and he punches Max, causing him to bleed. Max orders Emma and Cameron to get out – he’s welcome to her. Stacey bumps into Max outside the Vic and questions the blood on his nose. He admits that Emma played him – he didn’t know Emma had a fiancé. Stacey encourages Max not to give up, he should fight for Emma. Max then admits that it was him who tipped off the police that Emma was seeing him; Stacey isn’t impressed. Later, when Max returns home he finds Emma waiting for him; she’s left Cameron. Roxy is ecstatic that Aleks has agreed to move in; Ronnie is far less keen. When Ronnie questions what Aleks wife thinks about the situation, Aleks informs a thrilled Roxy that they’re getting a divorce. Later, Roxy presses Ronnie for information on what happened with Charlie. Ronnie admits that Charlie tried to kiss her but she moved and ruined the moment. Roxy tries to convince Ronnie that Charlie is right for her; he’s lovely and she’ll need help with the baby. Later, when Ronnie tells Roxy that she’s been thinking about texting Charlie, Roxy admits that she shouldn’t, she’s already texted Charlie from her phone. Whilst Roxy thinks Aleks is grabbing his belongings, Aleks head to Joanna’s Café and meets Marta and Ineta. Aleks tells Marta he loves her and kisses her. Lauren confesses to Peter how worried she is about them being followed. Peter tries to reassure her; it’s probably just a journalist. As she walks the last part of the journey alone, she is oblivious to being watched. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes